A. Field of the Invention
This relates to combining survival or camping tools into one device and specifically a knife and shovel combination.
B. Prior Art
Particularly when an individual is camping, space is generally at a premium. It is inefficient to take tools, which do not dismantle or fold because of space considerations.
It is also unwise to not take a tool, which is necessary. Shovels and knifes are necessary in camping endeavors.
Other devices, which attempt to combine certain tools include, Glock, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,757, Shandel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,641, Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,609. However, the devices do not specifically allow the device to be dismantled and stored in a carrying case for ease of use and transport.